


You are the Heart of my Universe.

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Nude Photos, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9747815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Spencer plans Valentine's day to show his love and feelings to Hotch.  They have the entire day to spend together.  What does the genius have planned and will it be able to explain his emotions to Aaron?





	

Tuesday, February 14, 2017, was going to be a day that Aaron Hotchner never forgot. Spencer Reid was going to make sure of it. The love of his life deserved to know his worth and value. Words could never say how much Aaron really meant to Spencer. Honestly, Spencer with his vast vocabulary could use every word he knew and still not adequately explain how wonderful, how ...incredible... better...perfect his life was because Aaron was his. Over the past 4 years of their relationship, he had tried many ways of expressing it, but nothing seemed to fully put the heart and emotion into it. This year, this day, this time, he was going to accomplish it. To start, Spencer had secured the day off for the two of them, along with Jessica taking care of Jack from after school pick up until Wednesday evening.   
That morning, when Aaron awoke, he found himself in the bed alone. Surprised, since Spencer always needed coffee to get moving, he wondered what was going on. He heard Jack whispering, as the bedroom door opened. “Good morning, Handsome.”Spencer greeted, with a smile on his face. “Happy Valentine’s day, Dad.” Jack shouted, as he carried in a tray with orange juice, a plate, two mugs of coffee, and a rose on it. The plate had three arrows lying across it. Each one was made of a straw that was poked through three doughnut holes, with a decorated cardboard arrowhead, and cardboard tail-feather. “Cupid’s treats, for my sweethearts.” Spencer said, teasingly. One was chocolate glazed. One was white powdered. One was toasted coconut. “Look dad, he got everyone’s favorites.” Jack chimed in picking up his. Aaron smiled, patted Jack on the head, “he certainly did. Always thinking about us, isn’t he.” The smile grew as Spencer came around and sat on Aaron’s side of the bed. Jack finished eating his doughnut holes and drank his orange juice. While Aaron and Spencer drank their coffee, ate theirs and held hands. Aaron was making little circles with his thumb on the back of Spencer’s hand, when Spencer sent Jack to get dressed for school. 

Kissing Aaron softly on the lips, just a tender token of the feelings that bubbled from his heart each morning, when he first saw those chocolate orbs. Looking deeply in his eyes, he smiled. “Happy Valentine’s day my love. I am so happy you are in my life.” Spencer spoke with confidence and sweetness. Aaron could tell that it was not just the normal, everyday, I love you. It was one that Spencer was including a bit more of his emotions in. Not that Spencer hid his feelings, he just wasn’t one to wear them on his sleeve. Returning the smile, with one of his dimple popping, eye twinkling, soul searing smiles, Aaron reached up and caressed Spencer’s cheek. “Happy Valentine’s, Spencer, my dear. I can’t imagine not having you here.” Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he leaned closer to kiss Spencer. Only to hear Jack squeal, “Ew, mushy mushy, you promised to wait til I left for school.” 

“That we did.” Aaron chuckled. He went to get dressed for the day, giving Spencer a hug on the way by. 

“I have you lunch packed. It is on the counter and Aunt Jessica should be here any moment. Do you have your class Valentine’s?” Spencer asked.

“Yep, in my backpack. Plus, one for Aunt Jessie, Grandpa too. I drew special ones for each of them.” Jack answered with a big smile as he rocked on his feet.

“That is thoughtful, you are an amazing young man,” Spencer smiled as he ruffled Jack’s hair. They walked out to the kitchen. There was a knock at the door, just as he was handing Jack the brown paper lunch sack. Spencer answered the door, gave Jessica hug. She handed him a box saying, “Happy Valentine’s day. You two have a great day together.” Giving him a wink, “Come on Jack, let’s get going.” She said smiling mischievously. Jack hugged Spencer and was gone. Spencer picked his phone up off the counter, pushed some buttons, looked down the hall and put the phone back down.

Aaron had just finished dressing, when his phone pinged. He groaned. They had the day off, but there was always the chance of an emergency. As he picked up the phone, he prayed that this wasn’t one. Raising a brow, he saw it was a text from Spencer. What the? He wondered knowing that Spencer was just in the other room. Aaron opened the text to find a picture. Stumbling back a step or two, then plopping on the bed, he was very surprised to see Spencer in all his God given glory. Standing in the shower, leaning against the wall with one leg bent up and turn to the side, so that his beautiful chestnut curls, that surrounded his long cock and sweet sack were on display. As Aaron’s eyes traveled upward, the light ripples of Spencer’s abdomen, where he had been working out glistened with a sheen of water that was running down his torso. Gods, he looks delicious, he thought to himself. Continuing his slow ascent up the picture, he moaned as he glanced from the wet nipples to collarbone to dripping neck. He stared for a bit at those lips that he so loved to kiss, nibble and lick on. Aaron felt his jeans growing quite tight in the front, as he looked into the sultry eyes in the picture. What had Spencer been thinking when he took this? His head was tilted to the same side that his leg was opened to. The entire picture gave a come hither kind of look. The wet curls, the hazel eyes looking shyly towards the floor, the pose, just screamed take me Aaron, I am yours. Entranced in the picture, enraptured by the man, Aaron was lost in his phone.

Suddenly, there were arms reaching around from behind him, over his shoulders, and a chin resting on his shoulder. “What’s holding your attention, so intently? my dear?” Spencer whispered. Aaron chuckled, “I received some interesting porn on my phone, a moment ago. I must have Garcia trace this and see who thinks this is appropriate for a FBI agent.” Aaron was unable to keep a straight face, any longer. Spencer pulled him over backwards, snatching the phone from him. “Don’t you dare tell Garcia, she will want to look. This is for your eyes only.” Laying the phone on the nightstand, Spencer stood and walked in front of Aaron. Running his hands up Aaron's stomach and chest, pushing his shirt up, feeling warm skin, Spencer kneeled between Aaron's legs. As he sunk to his knees, he slowly slid his palms down, stopping at Aaron's waistline. Breathing rapidly, Aaron lifted his head to watch, Spencer unfastened his jeans deftly. Pulling the jeans and boxers down, Aaron assisted by lifting his hips, a wicked smile graced Spencer's lips, as he kissed his way up the shin to the knee continuing upwards, up towards his reward, his eyes on the goal, that erect, delicious, portion of the man he loved. The part, that when he reached it, he ran his tongue gently up the silky vein, reaching the top then swirling his tongue around the tip, sweeping it over the slit, lapping at any precum waiting to be tasted. The sweet nectar of their love, that would erupt at the culmination of their intimate touches and caresses, Spencer continued his ministrations by lowering his mouth over the hard, aching, cock. Moan, ahh! Ohh! And other sounds that only drove Spencer on, emanated from Aaron, many he was unaware that he was making. Hands grasping at Spencer's golden brown curls, tangling, pulling, guiding, caressing, embracing, receiving the love that was being poured out from Spencer's heart to Aaron's. As he bobbed, suckled, licked, twirled his tongue, Aaron exclaimed, “I love you and the way you uh uh uh oh my God's, coming, coming, Spencer, SPENCER!” Aaron came as Spencer was on the up-suck. Spraying his salty, warm, cum to the back of Spencer's throat, Aaron rode his orgasm as Spencer licked and sucked up the warm love nectar. Swallowing with a smile and a lick of the lips, he rose to his feet and covered Aaron's body with his. 

After catching their breaths, they kissed. First softly, then opening and caressing, brushing tongues together in a dance of love. Aaron spoke first, “You're the most incredible man in the world. I am so lucky to have you.” He reached up and ran his thumb over Spencer's jaw, front to back, taking his ear between the thumb and forefinger and playing with it. Hazel and brown eyes staring into each other, nothing needed to be said, Spencer reached and took Aaron's hand from his ear. Holding it to his lips, he kissed the knuckles, down to the tips. “While I would love to continue showing my love physically, I have other demonstrations for you. Let's shower and enjoy the day.” Rising and pulling Aaron to the bathroom, Spencer undressed himself. Aaron finished pulling off his shirt, tossing it in the clothes hamper. With the warm water running, Spencer stepped in, pulled Aaron in front of him and went him down. He had Aaron turn his back to the spray, took the purple, net bath ball, and applied Aaron's favorite Apricot body wash. Running it over Aaron’s pecs, shoulders, biceps, down his forearms, picking up his hand and washing the tops and palms, Aaron closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensation. Spencer took the other arm and repeated the process. Returning to the luscious torso in front of him, Spencer repeated the motions from earlier in the bedroom, taking care of the navel, groin, cock, balls, inner and outer thighs, all the way to the feet. As Aaron lifted each foot, the soles were massaged slightly, when both were completed, he was instructed to turn around. Spencer added a bit more gel and proceeded up the calves, hamstrings, buttocks (which got extra loving care and a kiss) the defined back muscles were run over firmly to offer a relaxing touch. Wrapping his arms around Aaron, kissing his wet neck, sucking on the flesh there as the water ran over them both, Spencer whispered, “I would love to spend so much more time in here with you, but alas. I love you, so much.” Busing a kiss on Aaron’s cheek, he tossed the bath ball to the corner, and grabbed the shampoo, pouring the correct portion in his hand, he tilted Aaron’s head back and massaged the shampoo into Aaron’s scalp quite professionally. Aaron leaned into Spencer’s shoulder and moaned at the feel. As Aaron rinsed out the shampoo, Spencer washed himself, with his coconut shower gel, making sure to get all the spots that Aaron might choose to kiss or smell today. Aaron kissed Spencer and turned him under the spray to rinse, while he grabbed Spencer’s shampoo to return the favor. Aaron stepped out to towel off, during the time Spencer was washing the shampoo and conditioner out. He handed Spencer a towel, when the shower was turned off. 

“What would you like me to wear for our next ‘activity,’ dear?” Aaron asked as he removed his towel and tossed it back towards the bathroom.

“Your black jeans and the dark, navy shirt, the pullover, you know polo type. You look so nice like that. Easy to take off shoes, something comfortable.” Spencer said tossing his towel the same way and grabbing a pair of boxers from the drawer. He also took a pair of mismatched socks, on dark purple and one black. Heading to the closet, he grabbed a dark purple shirt, the same type that he had told Aaron to get. Taking his tight, black jeans also, Aaron smirked knowing he was going to have some eye candy to look at this afternoon. When they were ready, Spencer gave Aaron a sweet kiss, picked up his satchel, making sure he had his wallet and keys inside. Aaron put his wallet in his back, left pocket. Closing the door and locking up, Aaron took Spencer’s hand intertwining their fingers. Aaron opened Spencer’s door for him. Spencer got in, placed his satchel at his feet, and reached for the door handle to close it. He was met however; with the lips of Aaron Hotchner. Leaning in the door to kiss Spencer, Aaron took advantage of Spencer’s seated position and placed his right arm over Spencer’s shoulder, trapping him. Passionately kissing his lover, he took his left hand and ran it through Spencer’s hair. Pulling back, Spencer fussed, “don’t muss me! We have to look good for our photos.” 

Aaron pouted and backed away, closing the door behind him. Climbing in the driver’s side, He looked over, “You take all the fun out of spending the day together. Pfft.” Buckling up, he backed out of the parking space. “Where am I headed?”

“Kevin Weiss photographer, downtown.” Spencer answered. “Afterwards, lunch at the diner on 5th. Then your choice of the afternoon in bed, before dinner or we can watch that romantic comedy, you wanted to show me, ‘Pretty Woman’.” his hand on Aaron's thigh, Spencer waits for the answer.

As he drives, Hotch thinks. At the red light, “let's play that by ear after lunch, see how we feel.”

Rubbing his hand over Aaron's thigh,”I feel a strong firm thigh myself.” Spencer giggled.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, he pulled into the parking lot. The playful look on his lover's face reminded him of one of the many reasons he loved this man. Spencer held the door open for Aaron. Kevin greeted them, “Mr Hotchner and Dr Reid. Welcome.” After introductions and handshakes, they went back to the sitting room. “I want you two to ignore me. Just have fun with each other, the music, and posing. Hug, kiss, whatever, only 1 rule , keep your clothes on.”. Kevin instructed. He turned on the music, which Reid had pre-approved. The first song was “how you look tonight” by Tony Bennett. Spencer stepped up behind Aaron wrapping his arms around Aaron's waist. Aaron relaxed. The camera started to whir. Spencer rested his chin on the broad shoulders of the love of his life. Tilting his head back to kiss Spencer, Aaron gently closed his eyes. This caused Spencer to smile largely. 

The song changed to “perhaps love”. Aaron reached back taking the long slender fingers of Dr Reid's hand and pulled him around in front of his chest. Clasping Spencer's hand, and pulling him to him, Aaron led the dance til the song ended. Kevin , moved around them, taking shot after shot. After the first couple, Aaron and Spencer didn't notice. They were in their own world. Dipping, swaying, hugging, kissing, even tickling each other at one point, Spencer was leaning his head on Aaron's collarbone, hair resting against Aaron's neck. Aaron's head was tilted on top of Spencer's. They both had a peaceful, content, satisfied, look in their eyes as they looked forward. It was the perfect example of how each one brought out the best in each other. Kissing the top of Spencer's head, Aaron turns to his friend,lover, his heart that walks around outside of his chest. With a crooked finger he lifts Spencer's chin, so that he can kiss him. Not a chaste, there is a photographer watching us kiss, but a deep, oh how you have made me feel so light, free, happy, alive, young, accepted, loved, precious… as his tongue delves towards molars, tonsils, throat, soul, he is sure that this kiss is communicating his feelings and love. A timer buzzed. “Sorry, gentlemen. Time is up.” Kevin told them, as they broke the kiss. Spencer blushing, “oh, thank you. Very much.”

“ My pleasure. The proofs will be in your email tomorrow. You can order from the link provided there. Appreciate the business and your referrals.”. He stated, shaking their hands.

Spencer kept licking his kiss swollen lips on the way to the diner. “That's not going to help them any. It's just making me want to kiss you more,” Aaron leered and smirked

Sticking his tongue dramatically out, and making a show of licking around his mouth, plus a smacking sound, Spencer raised his eyebrows in defiance. “I can suffer through that.”

“Shame that our waitperson, probably won't appreciate it.” Aaron teased taking the keys from the ignition.

“They probably don't care, since we will tip well.” Spencer suggestively leaned towards Hotch, who swatted him away.

Acting hurt, “I see where I rate! Pushing me away for food, sniff sniff.”. Spencer strode ahead.

“Grab a seat, anywhere, gentlemen.” The cashier hollered.

“Thanks,” Spencer waved, picking a booth in the rear.

Sitting side by side, instead of across from each other, they review the menu. Peggy, their regular waitress, walks up with a carafe of coffee. “Hey, my favorite couple. Happy Valentine's day!”

“Thanks” they said in unison, ducking their heads shyly.

“We have a Valentine's special. Lunch for 2. 2 cups of soup, 2 half sandwiches, and cherry pie for dessert. Or would you like your usual's?” Peggy asked.

Looking at each other, they both nodded. “Clam chowder and BLT, please” Aaron requested.  
“Grilled cheese and tomato soup, cheddar and Swiss cheese, please.” Spencer ordered.

As they drank their coffee, waiting for the food, Aaron put his left hand on Spencer’s thigh. “I am really enjoying, just being able to be with you all day. Everything has been so wonderful. We are always so busy. There is rarely just time to talk, touch, embrace. This is So precious like you.” Spencer set his coffee down, turned his face towards Aaron and kissed him, so firmly and sweetly. There was a soft tear in the corner of his eye. Aaron reached his thumb up and wiped the tear. Smiling at the thought that Spencer felt his Valentine’s day was a success, Aaron moved back in for another kiss, only to be interrupted by lunch’s arrival. They ate and chatted about how they thought the photos would turn out, who might want one, and whether or not Aaron could get Spencer to spill the plans for dinner. Tight lipped but easy to kiss, Spencer wasn’t budging on that issue. Aaron was going to have to wait. Spencer had his cherry pie Ala mode. Aaron just had whip cream on his. They paid, tipped Peggy and headed home. 

Toeing their shoes off, as they came in the door, both men walked over to the couch and sat down. “While, I would love to teach you about romantic comedies today Spencer, I really just want to hold you. Relax with you in my arms, enjoy the quiet time together. Do you mind?” Aaron asked, pulling Spencer towards him and in between his legs. Spencer snuggled down, laid back against the warm chest, rested his head on those broad shoulders, which carried his burdens so far away. 

“Never! I would be a fool to want to put anything before just being in your arms.” He replied, lifting Aaron’s arms around his waist. He closed his eyes, let out a happy, hum of a sigh. Nuzzled his head, a bit closer under Aaron’s neck, “I could live right here for the rest of my life, and never move.” Inhaling deeply, he folded his hands over Aaron’s. Murmuring, “the most perfect Valentine’s, is the one when you can tell the one you love, that they are the one thing that means the world, no the universe to you, and that you do, my love...No my heart. Aaron - my heart.” 

Aaron looked down at the contentment and love, that just shone on Spencer’s face. He knew he was gone over this man, along time ago, but damn. There wasn’t a more elegant way of saying it. The poets had never written it so well. The raw pure honesty from Spencer spoke volumes upon volumes. Irony had to have had this picture by it today. This young man who only 10 years ago, was the socially awkward genius that had Aaron wondering. Was now the one teaching him, the meaning of the emotions running through heart, mind, and soul. Most of which, it was Spencer stirring up, again and anew each day. Resting his head on Spencer’s, closing his eyes, he hummed back, too. “MMmm, I really, don’t know how I existed without you. I know, when you are here, it is just more than right. Not only on Valentine’s day but everyday. If you weren’t here, it wouldn’t be normal.”   
They dozed off, in each others' embrace. This probably would have been the best photo of the day, if anyone was there to take it. The alarm on Spencer’s cell phone woke them. Climbing, reluctantly out of Aaron’s embrace, and went to get things ready for dinner. 

Aaron walked back to the bedroom. After knocking on the door, he peered in, “Am I allowed in?”

“Yep, come on in and get dressed.” Spencer beckoned. “Your suit is laid out on the bed.”

“How about we stay in and I lay you out on the bed,” Aaron winked, and grabbed Spencer by the hips pulling him into himself nibbling on his neck.

Pushing him away playfully, “I don’t think so, maybe later.” Spencer feigned disappointment.

As Spencer was dressing, after buttoning up his lilac shirt and tucking it into his dark trousers, Aaron stopped him. “I have a present that I would like you to wear tonight.” He handed Spencer a box, wrapped in red with pink hearts on it, tied with a light purple ribbon. It was a long thin box. Spencer ripped into it, like a kid at Christmas. Inside was a tie, it was medium blue with a complex math formula starting at the top of the tie, continuing on down to the solution at bottom, including all the calculations and work in between. “It is so, me.” Spencer squealed as he flung his arms around Aaron’s neck, dropping the wrapping and box. Kissing him, then putting the tie on immediately, smiling the entire time, from ear to ear, Aaron knew he had done well. They continued dressing. When Aaron put on his shirt, he noticed that it required cuff links. He finished with the ensemble before inquiring which pair Spencer wanted him to wear. Instead of answering, Spencer handed him a small box, swayed back and forth, biting his bottom lip, with his hands clasped behind his back. Aaron smiled as he lifted the lid. Obviously, it contained cuff links. They had a dark background and a red cloud like, heart shape, with little stars behind it. Gorgeous wasn’t sufficient to describe it. “They are fabulous, Spencer.” He said with a lilt in his voice.

Excitedly, “They are images of the heart Nebula, also known as emission nebula IC 1805. Astrophotographer Terry Hancock captured this image from Down Under Observatory in Fremont, Mich. between Aug. 29 and 31, 2012. Located about 7,500 light-years away in the constellation of Cassiopeia, the Heart Nebula is a mix of gas and dark dust.” Spencer rambled.   
“I thought that it looked as if a galaxy had been tinted red and placed in an onyx gem, surrounded by a silver ring that reflected all around it. The pins that held the cuff links in place made it seem as if the tiny galaxy was being suspended above a cross. Which is what you do to me, you hold my universe together, you make my dark places bright, and you are the heart that beats in the middle of everything dark or shiny that happens to me.” He looked up at Aaron, who blushed at the emotions bubbling up inside him. 

He put the cuff links on with pride and honor. Standing straight, adjusting his cuffs so that they showed from the jacket. He reached forward and gently pulled Spencer’s face forward. Tilting it, that he could plant a passionate, fiery, kiss on Spencer, Aaron said his thank you with his lips, tongue, and body. His hands snaked down to hug Spencer, running up and down his back. There were no words to express back to Spencer what it meant. There was only love. A love that would last as long as they did. They would be each others hearts, universe, and lovers. Now off to dinner, to tell the world.


End file.
